Misja
by T.E.D.S
Summary: Uwaga spoilery. Konwencja mangi. Czyja misja? Ano przeczytajcie do końca. One-shot.


UWAGA SPOILERY CZYTASZ NA WŁASNĄ ODPOWIEDZIALNOŚĆ.

Ishvar, huk wystrzałów, gryzący dym zwęglających się ciał, płacz głodnego niemowlaka...

Płacz głodnego niemowlaka? Coś tu się nie zgadza, pomyślał Roy, i zanim stwierdził, co, obudził się.

A płacz głodnego niemowlaka trwał. Roy, klnąc na czym świat stoi, zwlókł się z łóżka i włożył kapcie(pomarańczowe w żółto-czerwone płomyczki). Z czułością spojrzał na zdjęcie Rizy i poszedł sprawdzić sytuację.

Jak się spodziewał, na progu leżało, wydzierając się wniebogłosy, niemowlę płci na razie nierozpoznanej. Pułkownik podniósł je i rozejrzał się, zdezorientowany.

Dziecko było nawet dość ładne. Miało kruczoczarne włoski i wąskie, lekko skośne, onyksowe oczy. Roy postanowił je wziąć, nakarmić czymkolwiek, a potem... się zobaczy.

W swoim (staro)kawalerskim gospodarstwie nie trzymał wiele jedzenia: tylko przetwory, które dostawał od mamy dwa razy do roku, a żal mu było ich wyrzucić, no i napoje- od samogonu świętej pamięci Hughesa, poprzez piwo, Tymbark Owoce Świata, mleko Krasula 3,2, aż po gruszkowy Gerber.(Żeby nie było- nie chcę robić reklamy. Po prostu ciężko mi było inaczej scharakteryzować zawartość starokawalerskiego barku.) Po namyśle zdecydował nakarmić dziecko tym ostatnim, a sobie nalał pół szklanki Tymbarkowego Kaktusa i dopełnił wodą. Potem wziął prysznic.

Gdy tylko zostawił dziecko w kuchni i wyszedł, rozległ się nieludzki wrzask. Roy dla świętego spokoju zabrał je do łazienki. I je też wykąpał, identyfikując płeć jako męską. potem uznał, że nie powinien ubierać dziecka z powrotem w brudne szmaty i przetransmutował stertę papierzysk w bawełniane ubranko. Skończył słoik agrestowych konfitur, wytarł go dokładnie czarnym chlebem i zagryzł, dwa razy przejechał grzebieniem po włosach, włożył długopis do kieszeni i postanowił zabrać dziecko do pracy ze sobą. Wziął je pod pachę i raźnym krokiem, stawiając kroki milowe, zamaszyste, jak świat, pomaszerował w stronę kwatery głównej wojska.

-Teraz, mały, leż tu i się nie ruszaj. - polecił pułkownik dziecku surowo.

-Do kogo pan mówi, pułkowniku? - zainteresował się Fuery.

Havoc odłożył papierosa i pochylił się nad dzieckiem.

-Jejku, wykapany tatuś! - zawołał. Fuery pokiwał głową.

-Gratuluję, pułkowniku. - rzekł.

-To nie mój syn. - mruknął Roy. - Ktoś położył go na progu mojego mieszkania. Nie miałem co z nim zrobić, więc go wziąłem tu.

-Ahaa... ale śliczny jest. - uśmiechnął się Havoc.

-No, skoro tak, to możesz go przez chwilkę potrzymać? Pójdę tylko po kawę... - Roy wstał, a chłopiec chwycił go za mundur.

-Dada dada. - powiedział.

-Powiedział "tata"! - Havoc sugestywnie uniósł brew.

-Nie! On... on mnie musi kojarzyć ze... ze strzelaniem! - bronił się pułkownik. Wyszedł po kawę i gdy tylko opuścił pomieszczenie, dobiegł go wrzask dziecka. Puścił się biegiem, aby jak najszybciej wrócić z kawą. Ledwie wrócił, dziecko przestało wrzeszczeć.

-Chyba jednak jest pan jego ojcem, bo inaczej czy byłby aż tak do pana przywiązany? - zastanowił się Havoc. I ledwie to powiedział, weszła Riza.

-Dada dada! - pisnął chłopczyk, wyciągając rączki w stronę jej broni. Riza zmarszczyła brwi.

-Co to ma znaczyć, pułkowniku? - zapytała, odbezpieczając broń.

-Dada dada! - powtórzyło dziecko.

-A nie mówiłem, że chodziło mu o strzelanie? - Roy wyraźnie się ucieszył. - Rizuniu, to nie moje dziecko, wrogowie podrzucili...

-No to zrób z tym - Riza podała pułkownikowi niedużą "stertę papierzysk" - A potem zastanowimy się, co z tym zrobić.

Pułkownik zgodził się, jednak zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, wszedł Fuhrer.

-Co to za dziecko? - zapytał.

-Ekscelencjo... znalazłem je na progu. - zasalutował Roy.

-Proszę wrócić do pracy, jakiś sierżant z tych, którzy nie mają nic do roboty, poszuka jego rodziców. Tymczasem proszę zadbać o dziecko.

-Tak jest, ekscelencjo!

Fuhrer wyszedł. Riza przeładowała broń.

-Do roboty, pułkowniku.

O ile w ciągu kilku kolejnych dni pułkownik mógł się zorientować, chłopiec- nazywany tymczasowo Okruszkiem- nie wydawał z siebie żadnych dźwięków, poza "Dada dada" i nieartykułowanym wrzaskiem(kiedy Roya nie było w pobliżu). Poza tym nigdy nie sypiał. Niekiedy wytrzymywał w jako takim spokoju kilka godzin, dość, by pułkownik, przyzwyczajony w Ishvarze, wyspał się, jednak wrzask Okruszka zawsze był szokiem. I Roy wstawał, karmił, sprawdzał pieluszkę, brał chłopca do łóżka(albo i nie) i szedł spać dalej.

Minęło kilka dni i pułkownika odwiedził nie kto inny, a sam Edward Elric, Stalowy Alchemik.

-Em, pułkowniku... - zaczął. - Przyszedłem raport złożyć... co to takiego?

-To Okruszek. Podrzucili mi go na próg i jeden sierżant szuka jego rodziców. - wyjaśnił Roy. - A co u ciebie?

-No... mówiłem ci już o homunkulusach, prawda? - Ed zniżył głos - Ostatnio dowiedziałem się, że oni chcą... z całego Amestris... (fragment usunięty ze względu na spoilery :P) A właściwie to dlaczego bierzesz dziecko do pracy?

-No bo nie mam co z nim zrobić, a poza tym Riza mi połowę odpuszcza...

-A czym go karmisz?

-Różnie... mlekiem, soczkami, papkami... Nie wiesz, co trzeba zrobić, żeby zasnął?

-Nie wiem... mama nam śpiewała kołysanki...

Ed jeszcze długo opowiadał pułkownikowi o swoich przygodach. Ale ja nie napiszę, co konkretnie powiedział, bo by było za dużo spoilerów :P i tak są. Równie długą opowieść snuł Al.

Wieczorem Roy nakarmił Okruszka i go położył. Hm... trzeba było zapytać Eda, co to jest kołysanka...

-To nic, że długi jest marsz, słońce osuszy twarz, idziesz i liczysz naboje ostatnie trzy, i nie chybisz już, to wiesz... - zaśpiewał.

Dziecko zasnęło przy drugiej zwrotce. Roy odetchnął z ulgą i też poszedł spać.

Jeszcze półtora miesiąca Ed chwalił się, gdzie on to nie był, czego to on nie zobaczył, czego to on nie wie. Potem wyznaczony przez Fuhrera sierżant oznajmił, że ojciec Okruszka został odnaleziony.

Był to Xingczyk(Xingiańczyk? jak to się nazywa?). To po nim Okruszek miał oczy.

-Nie, nie, i jeszcze raz nie! - wrzasnął Envy, waląc pięścią w stół. - Po pierwsze: oni się drugi raz nie nabiorą! Po drugie- nigdy-więcej-gruszkowych-gerberów!

-Wyluzuj, twoja misja zakończyła się całkowitym sukcesem! - mitygował Greed. Envy machnął ręką, jakby chciał go odpędzić.

-To, czego się dowiedzieliśmy, nie było warte tego, przez co przeszedłem! Gerbery! Kołysanki wątpliwej jakości! Wydzieranie się, gdy Płomiennego Pułkownika nie było w pobliżu! I tylko po to, aby się upewnić!

-Jejku, uspokój się już. Następnym razem będzie lepiej... - jęknął Wrath. - I dostaniesz zaraz brzoskwinię...

-Akurat będzie lepiej. - burknął Envy, jednak mimo wszystko perspektywa brzoskwini go udobruchała.


End file.
